The missed clues
by ShadowBlueHusky
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village, and after weeks still doesn't feel at home. But when Naruto starts to act strange, what will happen? SasuNaru, rated M for future content.
1. Dobe acting odd

**AN: ****Hi! Before you read this, do remember that this is my first fan fiction that I've ever gone this far with (As in posting it up here). I don't know if I'll ever finish it, though I do aim to do so!**

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter (Possibley), sexual content (Maybe) and slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me). Will be rated M due to future content!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

He let out a deep sigh, getting comfortable under the warm covers.

It had been a couple of weeks since he had gotten back to the village. He had almost forgotten how it looked. But none could blame him, seeing as while he was gone they had to rebuild it after it was pretty much erased from the surface of earth. Nothing had been left except for the old Uchiha compound. But this part of the village lied so far away from anything so he hadn't been surprised when seeing that it was intact.

_'As intact as it had been after... His mission...'_ He thought to himself, as he curled into himself a bit.

It still pained him. Not what had happened, but why it had. His older brother, ordered to slay his family, friends... All of the Uchiha's... Though he left him... He left his little brother... And he made sure he was protected from harm.

He clenched his fists. He had accepted things as they were, but still had never forgiven those who had ordered the mission on Itachi. _'Nii-san... I wonder where you are right now... Are you waiting?'_ He slowly closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

He was awakened by heavy knocking on the door. He groaned. Who in the world would be up at this hour? And knocking on his door none the less? He only had one name in mind, as he slowly got up and stood outside the door. "Who's there?" He asked, flinching slightly as the answer came.

"Who do you think teme?! Come on! You told me you would train with me today!" Naruto Usumaki's voice came from the other side. He pinched the bridge of his nose before replying to him. "Hn... I'll be out in a minuet" He could almost feel that annoying grin from through the door. "Heh! All right! I'll be seeing you at the training grounds!" And with that, he could hear Naruto running off.

He groaned. Even though Naruto was his friend, and that he was glad to see the dope again, he really was as annoying as ever.

Sasuke took his time in the shower before getting dressed, got something to eat, and got out of his old house in the Uchiha compound. He walked slowly towards the training grounds, not really feeling the need to hurry there.

Had it not been for two loud yells, he would even have found it a relaxing stroll before training.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!"

"How are you, Sasuke-kun!"

He stopped and looked back at the people the yells had come from. Both Ino and Sakura was running up to him. He had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. "Sakura, Ino. Morning."

Both girls stopped in front of him, one having a bigger smile than the other as if to compete about who was most happy to see him.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going this early in the morning?" Sakura asked, gaining a angry look from Ino.

"On my way to train with Naruto. He got me to say I would yesterday." He replied to her.

"Huh? Training with Naruto?"

"Hn."

"How come I didn't hear about that?"

He shrugged, but this bothered him as well. Naruto told everything to Sakura. So that this had skipped her was odd to say the least.

"... Well, I just wanted to hear what you where doing. I'm going to help Ino and some of the others. See you later, Sasuke!" And with that, both the females left.

Now he was curious. If he kept it from Sakura, what could that damned baka be up to? He waisted no more time, walking towards the training grounds once more. Ignoring the people greeting him. They all brushed it off as him still not being totally back in the village in his mind.

He quickly got to the training grounds, seeing Naruto already there leaned up against a tree. Sleeping. He'd figure as much, seeing that he took his time that morning. He smirked slightly, before returning to his cold expression and walked over to the blond.

"Hey, dope." He pushed to the blond with his foot. The boy at his feet would look around for a second confused, before his eyes would land at the raven and he would grin widely up at him. "Sasuke! You finally came! Great!" He would jump up, forcing Sasuke to take a few steps backwards.

The raven would resist his urge for the second time this day to roll his eyes. "Hn. You didn't give me a choice, baka" He would smirk as he saw the blond grow red of anger. "Haha Sasuke, now should we get started?"

"Ready when you are."

**AN:** And there you are! The start to my fan fic! I hope you enjoy! Reviews would be great, seeing as that would make me continue! ^w^ I know the chapter is short, but I'm just getting started so bear over with me! ^^;

Shadow Husky out! ~


	2. Start of the storm

******AN: So sorry for taking my sweet time getting the next chapter up! I've been having little time to write xD Anyway, hope you like this chapter none the less!**

******Pairing(s): ****Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke **

******Warning(s): ****Yaoi, lemon in later chapter (Possibley), sexual content (Maybe) And slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me). Rated M due to future content!**

******Disclaimer: ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

~ o ~

It had been hour's, before the blond had finally gotten enough and sat down. The raven smirked, though he was tired too. "You really have grown Naruto" Sasuke told the blond, as said blond smiled and... Blushed at him? No that could be right. It must be because he was tired. "Eh, thanks Sasuke!" They then both looked up, as rain slowly started to fall from the sky. Though it didn't stay at the slow falling, as it soon was purring down.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Seems like the start of a storm... Let's get back to my place and get dry" The blond just smiled in agreement before they both bolted off towards Sasuke's place.

~ o ~

As they finally got through the front doors of the Uchiha mantion, they both let out a relived sigh. Sasuke quickly took off his shoes, turning to the blond. "I'm going to get some towels... Just wait here in the hallway okay?" He then walked off without getting an answer. Naruto just shock his head, before looking around. It was pretty empty in here. He had been in front of the raven's house before, but he never got to enter the place. The walls was just as empty as he had imagined. _'Just as empty and cold as he has always seemed to be... I wounder why he hasn't decorated it at least a bit..' _The blond was cut out of any other thought thoug, seeing as he got a towel right in the face.

"Spacing out dope? Get yourself dryed up before you catch a cold" The raven seemed to already be dry. How he had done that, Naruto would never know. But he started to dry himself none the less.

Sasuke just waited patiently for the idiot to finnish up drying himself. He then looked at the blond's cloth. They were soaking wet. He would have guessed as much. He let go of a sigh before speaking up to the blond again. "You can borrow some dry cloth from me so far... Come on, follow me..." He would then not wait for an answer before walking off, the blond right in his heels. "That sounds good... Didn't want to stay soaked like this anyway!" The blond said in his normal cheery tone. The raven smirked at it. Even though the blond was that close to catching a cold, he still joked arround? That was beyond amasing in his eyes. They where close to having crossed the living room when something got Naruto's attention. He walked over to it and looked at it. It was two picture on a table. One of them was of team 7 back in the days. The other was a picture of Sasuke and his family, though what appeared to be his big brother had only recently been taped back into the picture. "Hey, dope! Stop starring at that and follow already!" Sasuke didn't really like that the blond had looked at his pictures. He had keept them for himself for a reason. He didn't like others looking at his stuff.

"Riight, sorry Sasuke! I guess I got distracted... I'll follow you now.." As he whent over to the raven. What a pain the idiot was. But he had invited him in the house himself, so he had no choise. He finally got them both down to his bedroom, moving over to his dresser and getting out some dry clothes for both of them. Throwing some on the bed he headed for the nearby bathroom. "You can change in here and then wait for me... I'm going to go change. I'll bring something back to warm us up" And with that he left the blond to change.

"Sasuke! … Damn he already left..." The blond let go of a sigh before looking at the cloth, and widened his eyes in surprice. These clothes where simmilar to the ones Sasuke had been wearing back in the days with team 7. That familiar blue shirt and white shorts made Naruto smile. It was also back at that time that... Well, Sasuke and him had kissed... At least two times... First one in the academy, and the second time on a mission where their hands was glued together. Naruto smiled as he got out of his soaked cloth and took on the clothes Sasuke had taken out for him. To his surprice, they where a bit baggy on him. Huh, seems that the raven had more than one set of these clothes.

He laid down on the raven's bed, looking to the roof. The smell of the raven was strong on the covers, and Naruto cuddled up on them and burried his nose in them. He loved the smell of the other. He slowly drifted off towards sleep due to the smell. But before Naruto could do so, he heard the owner of the bed come in. He decided to fake sleep thoug, to see how the other would react.

Sasuke shot one look at the idiot and let out a deep sigh. He had fallen asleep that fast? And with his nose stuck down in the covers of his bed on top of that. Why was the blond acting like that? Sasuke placed the two cups of hot choclate on the bedsite table, sitting down on his bed and looking at the blond. _'He looks really peacefull when he sleep... It's so unatural to see him this calm... He's usually all energetic and all over the place'_ and without even noticing, he started to stroke the blond's hair gently. But when he realised what he was doing, he frowned and shock the blond gently. "Hey Naruto, I got hot choclate for us..."

The blond damned what ever made the raven realise his actions and sat up like if he had been asleep. "Eh, what Sasuk- Eh?" He didn't get to finnis his sentence before he had a cup of hot choclate in front of his face. "To warm you up" Sasuke just said, not even looking at the blond. Naruto took it carefully, smiling. "Thansk Sasuke... And thanks for letting me into your house."

"It's no big deal dope. Just don't expect to much"

"It IS a big deal! You never let anyone in here!"

"Well, it hasn't stormed like this before has it? I don't recall it anyway..."

"Well... You're right about that... But you haven't been around for some ti-"

"Don't. Don't finnish that sentence baka..."

That surpriced Naruto. Sasuke had never had any problems about the fact that he had been missing for over three years once. But now he didn't want to be reminded?

"Sorry... But anyway, I have to say thanks for you lending me these clothes... They're really comfortable"

"Well, yeah... That's why I weared it back then"

"I guess... But why do you have it in this size as well?"

"Well, back then nether me or my parents knew if I would keep the style I had... So they brought that set for me in many sizes so I wouldn't run out of them"

"... That's logical. But still, you keept them?"

"Yeah... Thought they would come in handy maybe... Lucky right?"

Naruto could only nod at that. "Yeah, it is" He then took a sip of the hot choclate, smiling. This was delicious! "Hey, you're good at this Sasuke!" He would then grin at the raven, who was just quietly sipping on his own hot choclate by now. "Hn... Had plenty of experience... Didn't have anyone to make it for me after all... So I had to do it myself..."

That made Naruto shut up. He hadn't thought about that when he complimented the raven, but of cause he hadn't thought the other would get depressed of just one comment. But he just smiled at him. "Yeah, I guessed as much... Sorry for making you remember that Sasuke..." But the raven just waved ot off. "It's not your fault... Anyway, I'm going to get some rest. You should too dope..." He would the set down the empty cup and whent under the covers. Naruto silently woundered when he had finnished up, but decided to just finnish up himself before getting under the covers on the other side of the raven.

_'I'm so close to him... I hope I can get this bond stronger than it was before he left... I don't want to lose my teme again... I can't lose him again... I would die... If I did...'_

**AN: Well, that was it for now. Hope you like it! And I'm sorry for taking my time updating this story, but I hope you will forgive me ^^; Anyway, please review seeing as that would push me to keep going more than anything else! Now, until next time!**

**Shadow Husky out! ~**


	3. Fox messing with mind

******AN: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! ^^ I'm trying my bedst to keep updating when I can, seeing as I don't want to keep you hanging xD Anyway, enjoy this chapter! And hopefully things will start to get interesting soon!**

******Pairing(s): ****Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke **

******Warning(s): ****Yaoi, lemon in later chapter (Possibley), sexual content (Maybe) And slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me). Rated M due to future content!**

******Disclaimer: ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**ALSO; "Bold like this" **means Kurama speaking with Naruto, while _'Ital like this'_ is thoughts.

~ o ~

Sasuke woke up to the sound of the storm still racing over the village. He would just have tried to get back to sleep, had it not been for the loud sound of thunder follow with him realising someone was cuddle up close to him. He looked over his shoulder to see a pretty scared blond hugging him tightly, eyes closed in fright. He would have laughed, was it not for the blinding light closely followed by a loud sound that made the blond whimper out in fear.

"I didn't know you where afraid of a little thunder dobe..."

This made Naruto jump a bit in shock. He had hugged the closes thing to him in his fright, witch just so happened to be the raved. He blushed heavily before letting go and sitting up. "Ah, S-Sasuke... I-I'm sorry about that and... Y-yeah... I g-guess I've been that for a whi- YIKES" The Uchiha had just gotten up and sitting when suddenly the blond idiot was hugging him once more, seeing as a bright light AND the very loud sound had come almost at the same time. Yikes, the lightning was getting close. Not that the raven minded though, when you though about his chackra nature. But the idiot was so close to him, and he didn't know how to feel about it. The raven let out a long sigh.

"What time is it anyway?"

"I... Don't know..." He then glued even closer to Sasuke, hearing another thunder rumble in the distance

"I should have known... Want something to eat?"

"Uh-huh..." The raven then, with trouble, got out of the bed to go make them both something to eat, with a certain dope hanging on him like he was glued in place.

**Some hours later**

The Uchiha let out a long sigh, as the dope was hiding under the table for what felt like the 100th time today. Seriously, it was getting old. He had laughed about it the first three times, and paid no attention to it the next many times. But seeing as the blond had spend more time under the table than getting up and ready to go home to himself, Sasuke was getting annoyed with the blond.

"Naruto! That was just a branch on the window! Come out already!"

"B-but... I was s-sure it was..."

"It wasn't. Now come on out before I drag you out! Geez, have you grown up at all since I left? You're still so annoying..." The raven then went to fetch the scaredy-cat's dry cloth from where he had hung it to dry yesterday.

_'Ugh, this is NOT turning out as I hoped at all! And all because of the thunder outside! I wounder why it had to be storming just now... But at least I can use it as a excuse for staying here...'_ The blond thought, as Sasuke came back into the room.

"Oi, Naruto! I got your cloth! Come out from under there already!"

"Teme! I'm NOT going out in that storm! I might blow away!" He didn't care how much of a child he sounded like, he was not leaving the raven's house. NOT until he had build up the courage to tell him how he felt. And judging by the thunder and the yelp he let out, it wasn't going to be soon that was for sure.

Sasuke let go of a sigh, running his fingers through his raven hair. Damn... Naruto was acting strange at first, and now his storm prevented him from getting distance between himself and the dope! Just how long would it take before he could get him off his back? Some time it seemed, as he looked out on the storm. It was getting worse, and he couldn't bring himself to send out the idiot out in THAT weather. He wasn't that cruel.

"Fine... You can stay here until the storm is over... But then you have to come out from underneath my table already!"

"R-really Sasuke?! That's awesome!" The blond came out from under the table.

And at the same moment, lighting seemed to love surprising the blond, as it stroke right outside the Uchiha's window and making the Uzumaki jump right up and hug Sasuke closely as he hid his face in the raven's neck. The raven fought a blush in surprise, before gently patting the other on the back. _'Damn it... How long is this going to go on?! I'm getting a weird feeling every time the dobe get this close to me! And the way he's been acting isn't helping at all!'_

"All right dobe... It's not THAT bad... let's just go over an sit down now, 'kay?" The blond nodded his head at that, as they went to sit down in silence. Naruto was still hugging Sasuke out of fear.

_'Damn it! How should I do this?! Gah! I really hate this!'_

"**Why not just tell him out straight instead of this?"** a voice cut through Naruto's head.

_'Yeah right, like I'm just going to say "Hey Sasuke, by the way I've been madly in love with you since that first kiss back in the academy!" yeah, like that is going to get me anywhere...'_ He almost rolled his eyes, but didn't seeing as the raven kept looking down at him when he jumped from the rumbling thunder.

"**Well, no not like that. Just tell him how you feel! You have to at some point, or I'm going crazy!"** The fox sounded annoyed, and Naruto help back a laugh.

_'Well, haven't you changed attitude? I though you wanted nothing else than me staying long away from the Uchiha seeing as you didn't want him and me to-'_

"**DON'T mention it! He seems to make you happy, and I'll have to live with that anyway. I lived with it before you where born, so I can handle it once more..."** Naruto had to hold back to not start crying at that, since he new what he meant.

_'Mom...' _But in the end, he couldn't hold it back as tears slowly ran down his face.

Sasuke suddenly realised the blond had ignored quite a few of the sounds from the storm, and turned down to ask if he was asleep when he saw something that made his heart skip a beat.

Naruto was crying.

The raven stared at him in shock. Since when had he started to cry?!

"Naruto... What's the matter?"

Naruto flinched as he heard the other's voice. He had seen it. He had seen him cry. He buried his face into the collar on the other male's shirt as he didn't see a point in holding back the tears as he cried out loudly.

"N-Naruto! Oi, what's the matter dobe!" But the blond was crying too hard to reply to the question. Instead, Sasuke took the blond up in his lab and embraced him, trying his hardest to calm him down.

_'Damn it! What the hell is going on?! The baka NEVER just cry out on the blue! What's happening?!'_ He thought, as he sat there and gently tried to get the blond to calm down. And after a while, he had to let out a sigh as he realised the blond had cried himself asleep on the other's lab. "Well, guess I'll just wait for him to wake... Then he had some things to explain..." He mumbled, as he looked at the sleeping blond in his lab. He quietly wondered if the fox had anything to do with it, but seeing as he didn't want to even think about that demon he wouldn't as Naruto about him. Unless the blond brought up that damned thing himself.

~ o ~

It took a while before Naruto slowly woke up and realised that he had been asleep. _'W... Wha? How long was I sleeping?!'_

"**Quite a while... I do believe that Sasuke can't feel his leg's by now you know..."** It was only then the blond realised he was sitting on the other male's lab.

He quickly jumped down, blushing all the way up to his ears. The raven looked surprised at the dobe that was now on the floor. "So you're awake now... Could you tell me why you where crying?" that made Naruto look away from the Uchiha. Sasuke then let out a sigh, as he sat down besides the idiot on the floor. "Okay... If you don't want to tell me that, it's fine... But please DO explain why you keep acting like this..."

The blond tilted his head, still blushing. "Like what?"

"Like just before... Every time I get close enough to you or that you hugged me out of fright because of the storm, you blush!"

"W-wha... I don't know what you're talking about teme..." The raven, who had thought that the blond couldn't blush any more than he was, was proven wrong as the other now was as read as a tomato in the head.

"**Just tell him now, you got the chance."** _'Shut up you stupid fox!'_ "Well, Naruto? Are you going to answer?"

The blond couldn't keep his head calm, and at that moment shouted out as much as his lunges would let him;

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

**AN: And that's it for this chapter! I hope you like it! And yes, ****Kurama**** forced the truth out of Naruto finally xD Hope you enjoyed it, and please, please, PLEASE leave a rewiev on the story! I really need to know if I'm doing a good job or not! D: And still, sorry for ANY spelling mistakes! D:  
**

**Shadow Husky out! ~**


	4. Running in the storm

******faAN: Hey guy's! I'm back with more of the story! And OMG, I CAN'T tell you how much it meant to me that I got some reviews after last chater! My dad's girlfriend might think I'm crazy by now x3 anyway, on with the story! Hope you like it! ^^**

******Pairing(s): ****Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke **

******Warning(s): ****Yaoi, lemon in later chapter (Possible), sexual content (Maybe) And slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me). Rated M due to future content!**

******Disclaimer: ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**ALSO; "Bold like this" **means Kurama speaking with Naruto, while _'Ital like this'_ is thoughts.

~ o ~

There was no sound in the Uchiha's house. The only thing you could hear was the sound of the ongoing storm outside, and the heavy breathing of a very blushing blond teenager.

Sasuke's mind was racing. Naruto had just told him that... He loved him?! He couldn't have heard wrong, because the way he had shouted had been so loud his ears was still recovering.

"**Well, you got it out... Now just get over with the rest, and get him to kick you out of the hose... I mean, the way he's looking at you tells it all Naruto..."** The blond didn't want to admit that the fox was right, but how could he not be? The look on the raven's face was one of pure shock. Naruto decided that he couldn't take it any more, and quickly grabbed his cloth from the other's hand and rushed to the bathroom.

_'I can't believe it... So THAT'S why he's been acting strange lately... But, for how long?! It couldn't be... Could it? Since back that day... At the academy? It would make sense though... I mean... Someone DID bump into him and made us... Kiss... But could that really be it?'_ The raven's thoughts where racing, but soon realised that cloth got dropped in front of him. He looked up to see Naruto standing in his own cloth and turned away from the raven.

"... I'm going home... Thanks for letting me stay here... Sasuke..."

"What? The storm is getting worse dobe! Don't be stupid, you don't have to-"

"I'll see you later, teme..." And with that the blond raced out through the front door.

"NARUTO! Damn that baka!" He quickly got up, got a coat to protect him at least a bit, before running out after him. "NARUTO!"

**Some time later**

Damn it! Where could he be! Sasuke had been out here searching for hours for the blond without any luck. He had reached to see, that Naruto had blindly run in the opposite direction to his house, and into the nearby woods. This was bad. Even though they where both familiar with the area, a storm made everything look different than what it usually looked like. And because of this, not even Sasuke could really see what way was back if he hadn't made sure to leave marks on the trees!

"NARUTO! DOBE CAN YOU HEAR ME!" This wasn't good. He could hardly stay out here longer, and seeing as the blond was worse prepared for all this, who knows what had happened to him!

"NARUTO! ANSWER IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" He then heard a small sound faintly in the wind. He followed it, and finally found Naruto. Lying under one of the brantches from a tree. And it was clearly crushing the male who was barely awake.

"NARUTO! HANG IN THERE!" He got over to the other as quickly as possible, first trying to push the branch away. But seeing as that didn't work, he cut it into small pieces using his Chidori.

As soon as the weight was off his back, Naruto tuned over to his side and inhaled sharply. The raven took this opportunity to see how badly he was hurt. Almost all his ribs had been pressed, and he had at least three broken ones. And his arm was broken as well. "Damn it... I'M TAKING YOU BACK TO MY PLACE DOBE, WEATHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!" And with that he picked up the blond bridle-style.

Naruto had passed out before he was picked up though, so Sasuke had no real problem with it. But fighting his way back to his house proved to be much more of a challenge than he thought at first. The wind was harshly trying to tip him over or rip away Naruto from his arms. But after a long struggle, he got back and into his house. He got the very wet coat off himself, as he quickly got to his own room. He put down the blond on the bed before quickly getting a towel to dry him off.

He undressed the blond, not careing about him being nude at the moment, as he quickly got him dry. He then quickly undressed himself and got himself dry before lying down and wrapping his arms around the very cold blond in his arms. He was holding the blond as close to him as he could, trying to share his own body heat with the other. _'Come on Naruto! You can't do this to me! God damn it, just be all right dobe!'_ He prayed, as he got the covers over both of them. A little after, he felt the other wraps his arms around him shaking as he let go of the breath he had been holding. Naruto had moved, though it seemed as his body reacting to the heat only. But it showed that he was all right. He knew that the damned fox would make sure the blond was healed. He just stayed in place, gently rubbing the blonds back as he tried to get him warm again.

~ o ~

Naruto slowly woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He was a bit scared. Where was he? The last thing he could remember was him running, something falling over him, pain, and a strange blue light...

Had he died?

No. He couldn't have. He could feel the fox sleeping. If Kurama was still there, he was defiantly alive. But where was he? He listened carefully to the things around him. The only other thing he could hear, other than his own heartbeat, was someone breathing next to him. He slowly opened his eyes to see a pale chest really close to his face. He blushed deeply as he had a good guess on who it was.

He slowly looked up at the sleeping face of the raven. How had he ended up in the arms of the raven?! He had been running away from here! Unless...

Then the memories came back to him.

He had run into the forest by accident...

He had gotten lost...

He was cold...

A branch above him snapped and hit him hard in the back...

He was knocked down...

He thought he should die...

Someone yelling out his name, and him answering as good as he could...

His vision blurring...

Someone getting the branch off him...

And now he was here...

_'Sasuke... He ran after me... And saved me! But... Why? I mean... Wasn't he going to throw me out anyway? Maybe... Not?'_ He then realised something.

He was naked.

And so was the raven.

This made his head turn tomato red all over. Was this real!? Damn it, it was too warm in the room to focus. Or, wait. It wasn't the room he realised.

It was Sasuke.

~ o ~

**AN: And this was chapter four! I hope you like it! ^w^ And once more, I can't thank you guy's enough for your reviews! It made me SO happy! Anyway, I hope enjoyed it, and I'll be sure to get the next chapter up as fast as I can ^^ As you can guess, new reviews would really make me happy! ^^**

**Shadow Husky out! ~**


	5. Sick and persistent storm

******AN: And here's the new chapter! I hope you like it ^^ And I'm SO SORRY! That it took me this long to get it up! I just haven't been in the mood or had the time to write on it! T.T I'm so sorry! But hopefully you're not mad at me! ^^;**

**Pairing(s): Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke **

**Warning(s): Yaoi, lemon in later chapter (Possible), sexual content (Maybe) And slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me). Rated M due to future content!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**ALSO; "Bold" =** Kurama speaking with Naruto, _'Ital'_ = thoughts.

~ o ~

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there. As soon as he realised that Sasuke had a fever, he had gotten out of the bed as quickly as he could without falling over, gotten some cloth and put them on Sasuke (Witch didn't help get the blush to fade), fetched some water and a piece of cloth to put on the raven's forehead, and a bottle with water so he had something close by in case he woke up and wanted some.

He didn't know how long he just sat there on the bed, looking for clues that Sasuke would wake up. He had at some point (He couldn't remember when exactly) gotten into some cloth himself just hoping to get back to a wake raven to call him names again.

But of cause, that hadn't happened.

Sasuke was still firmly asleep as he got back to the bedroom. So now he was just sitting there, starring at the raven. Even the thnder outside, that really seemed to try and scare him under the bed, didn't affect him. All he could think about was the other, lying there. Being sick.

_'It's so quiet... I hope he's all right... Hey... Kurama? You're asleep?'_

"**If only... Your worry even sneak down to me you know? It makes it impossible for me to focus on anything at all... It's really fustraiting to say the least!"**

_'Yeah, I guess... Sorry about it... I'm just worried... What if-'_

"**It's only a fever, noting more then that. He'll be fine! And by the way, that's the seventh time the thunder stroke outside the window you know? He really means that much to you?"**

He didn't answer. He knew the fox already knew the answer. Heck, he spend three whole years just to train for getting him back! And besides that, the fox always saw and heard what he saw, so he knew pretty well the things he had done over the year...

Now was not the time to think about those things. Not when Sasuke was sick like this.

A loud laugh rung through his head, making him flinch. Damn it, when the fox laughed like that it left him with a headache.

"**Yeah, yeah, no need to bring all those memories up at the moment kit. I don't need to be swimming in those again. Because you KNOW it's me who's going to have to force myself to forget whenever you get like that"**

_'Just shut up, would you Kurama? It's not easy for me in the first place, and you're not helping!'_

At that, after a loud chuckle that didn't help on the headache one bit, the demon finally shut up.

Naruto looked to the raven, who looked troubled in his sleep. And Naruto didn't know what to do. If it weren't for the storm, he would have gone and gotten Sakura so she could help him getting him better.

But then again, weren't the storm there, he wouldn't be sitting here with the raven would he?

The answer to that was a clear no. No he wouldn't. And he wouldn't have told Sasuke the truth. He wouldn't have gotten the chance to wear Sasuke's extra cloth. He wouldn't have seen the inside of the house, slept in the bed, or in all been so close to the raven as he had been when he woke up.

He blushed red all over his face at that. He had been lying that close to Sasuke... That close to the one he wanted to love him the most... The one he had so deep feelings for... With nothing on at all.

He definitely didn't want the days to have gone by any other way. At least he had that memory with him now, forever. Even if he wouldn't have him. Even if the raven never wanted to see him again when this was all over.

He tired to fight the tears that was filling up his eyes, but he couldn't as a few ran down his cheeks. He Didn't want to think all of this, but it was impossible to ignore it. There still was a chance that he would never really have the raven as his own.

And it was killing him.

~ o ~

He slowly opened his eyes. He was in his own bed he realised, and he was dressed pretty warm. And he felt pretty warm.

He slowly looked around in the room. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, but there was a water bottle, a tray with water and a piece of cloth that was clearly for cooling him off. He then looked to get any sign of the blond still being in the house. And when he saw the orange jacket he knew he had to still be around somewhere.

He slowly tried to move. First his finger, then his hands. He would continue this until he was sure he was able to sit up, and he would do so. As soon as he was sitting up right, he could hear footsteps getting closer (And pretty loud ones at that, seeing at the storm had hardly died down). When the door opened, it revieled a blond who was digging through a bowl that was clearly ramen. Said blond looked up from his bowl, looking surpriced at first before grinning up to each ear.

"You're finally awake, Sasuke!" the loud blond came over to the bed as quickly as he could (he was VERY careful not to spill a drop of that annoying ramen) before sitting down on the bed next to the raven.

"How are you feeling?" The worried look made him almost look cute. Almost.

"Burning up, thank you very much..."

"Teme... You don't have to be so mean! I want to help you, ya know?"

"Hmpf... You showed that pretty well when you ran off into the storm, didn't you dobe?"

"... Could you just let that drop for now?" He would be looking away now.

He wasn't proud of having run off like that. He just didn't know what to do! The raven had looked like he was ready to send him OFF into said storm (That still tried to scare him). He had just panicked. He always did when things like that happened.

"... Oi, usuratonkaichi... Could you... Come closer for a second?" He wasn't sure about why the raven was asking him this all of a sudden, but he did so anyway.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?"

The next moment the blond could register, something soft was pushed to his lips as he starred out in front of him.

Sasuke was kissing him.

~ o ~

**AN: Once again, I'm so sorry for taking this long! ^^;**

**Sasuke: Yeah, she's been occupied by role-playing and arguing with some people...**

**Me: Hey! Quiet! I told you not to tell Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Hn... Did it anyway...**

**Me: Whatever... Please Review for me please? :3?**

**Shadow Husky out! ~**


End file.
